Ravaged your Body
by LaufeyJune
Summary: Adolescence des gars d'Avenged Sevenfold. Combien de temps Emmy Baker et Matthew vont-ils encore se supporter ? Est-ce que Brian voit en Zachary sont nouveaux partenaire musical ou plus si afinité ? Jimmy arrivera-t-il a trouver une copine dans tout ça ? A voir...
1. Chapter 1

_Le sort est jeté. Et maintenant c'est à eux de jouer. L'amour. La joie. La mort. La drogue. La dépression. Se renfermer sur eux-mêmes ne sera jamais la bonne solution. On leur dit souvent mais que peuvent-ils réellement faire d'autre à part se recroqueviller dans un coin d'une pièce. Une seringue leur transperce la peau et ils essayent d'oublier. Oublier le mal qu'on leur a fait. Les dés sont jetés et la vie continue. Ce n'est qu'une question de survie._

**CHAPITRE I**

_So Far Away_

« Matthew ! On est en retard ! »

Il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, portant son Eastpak noir sur son épaule gauche et son sac de voyage de la main droite. Sa mère tapait du pied par terre, des lunettes de soleil Chanel colées sur le nez et les clés de son nouveau Pickup noir dans la main. Il passa devant elle et lança son sac dans le coffre, puis il se posta devant elle.

« J' peux conduire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Matt…

- Allez ! Je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois ! J'la connais par cœur ta caisse !

- C'est une voiture Matthew. Une voiture ! Répliqua-t-elle lassée.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! »

Le jeune garçon prit les clés que lui tendait sa mère et s'assit devant le volant du Pickup, un petit sourire satisfait accroché sur ses lèvres fines.

Son regard était perdu dans l'horizon. Accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, sa main, où une cigarette se consumait entre les doigts, pendait dans le vide. Elle la porta lentement à ses lèvres et inspira le tabac, fermant doucement les yeux. La fumée parcourra sa gorge avant de ressortir entre ses lèvres, formant un O. Elle entendait bougeait dans la maison, ça s'activait dans le salon mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on parte sans elle.

« Emmy ? »

Mais c'était impossible.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup mais ne bougea pas plus que ça. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à jeter sa clope rapidement et afficher un sourire forcé sur son visage. Car ce n'était que Lui. Zachary. Son frère. Sa moitié. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Rien. Elle se laisserait consumer, comme cette misérable cigarette à 5euros le paquet. Elle se laisserait mourir et rejoindre les cieux. Elle fermerait les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Pour échapper au sort qu'on lui a réservé. A ce sentiment qui la bouffe de l'intérieur depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Mais il était là et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Emmy, on y va, dit-il doucement.

-Je ne veux pas, souffla-t-elle. Ils peuvent pas me forcer Zacky. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

- Emmy, Emmy, s'il te plaît. On en a déjà parlé tous les deux.

- Et tu sais ce que j'en pense ! Explosa-t-elle. »

La jeune fille s'était retournée d'un seul coup. Elle avait les cheveux jais et des yeux verts jade qui transpercèrent ceux encore plus clairs et transparents de son frère. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et se complétaient comme des jumeaux. Mais Zachary était le plus âgé et le plus fort. Emmy était faible et dépressive. Elle avait une certaine attirance envers l'autodestruction et ne pouvait vivre sans son frère. Zachary avait pris la tâche très au sérieux. Aider sa sœur, la protéger, la faire vivre. Survivre avec elle. C'était devenu sa vie. Son devoir à pleins temps. Celui qui osait toucher à sa sœur, malgré sa petite taille, Zachary était capable de l'envoyer aux urgences.

Ce dernier soupira doucement, il s'assit sur le lit et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. Emmy le rejoins alors immédiatement et se colla à lui.

« Ca ne sera qu'une semaine, on rentrera tous les week-end. Tu pourras aller le voir pendant deux jours et je te couvrirai, comme d'habitude. Rien ne va changer Emmy. Mis à part que tu le verras un peu moins souvent.

- Je ne veux pas le voir moins souvent Zachary ! Tu comprends ?!

- Oui.

- Et puis ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. Je veux rentrer chez moi le soir et-

- Sortir en douce pour te défoncer la gueule. Oui je sais, soupira le brun.

- Zacky…

- Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Tu vas t'autodétruire comme ça encore combien de temps ?

- C'est pas si… simple.

- Ça l'est Emmy. Et ça l'a toujours été. Je te vois te laisser mourir chaque jour un peu plus. Je te vois perdre tout espoir et on ne voit plus rien dans ton regard à part de la haine. Emmy. Arrête d'être comme ça.

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir Zacky…, murmura-t-elle.

- Et tu vas me laisser ?! Hein. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu serais capable de me laisser seul. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais ils savaient tous les deux que la réponse était négative. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et inversement. Si l'un devait partir alors l'autre le suivrait, par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Zachary savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, au fond de lui, il en était sure. Alors il prit délicatement la cigarette d'entre les doigts fins de sa sœur et la porta à ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps d'Emmy se rapprocher du sien, se coller comme jamais. Elle pencha se tête pour cacher son visage dans la chemise à carreaux du brun. Les longs cheveux de la jeune fille passèrent dans l'ouverture du vêtement et caressèrent la peau de Zachary qui tressaillit.

« On pourra même plus s'en griller une, ronchonna Emmy.

Zachary sourit. Il aimait bien quand elle parlait comme un mec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. J'nous trouverais un endroit rien qu'à nous où on pourra s'en griller une.

- Tu ne me laisses pas hein ? Zacky.

- Je t'emmènerais partout. Mes amis seront tes amis et mes ennemis tes ennemis. »

Emmy sourit par cette réponse et se redressa. Elle embrassa doucement son frère sur sa joue blanche et sourit timidement. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever et de la tirer pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il prit la valise de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le salon où ses parents commençaient à s'impatienter et à crier.

Emmy resta plantée un moment au milieu de sa chambre, contemplant les murs maculés de photos, de coupures de journaux et de quelques posters. Et puis en entendant sa mère crier et l'avertir qu'elle allait monter la voir elle se précipita sur son sac de cours qu'elle remplit de plusieurs paquets de cigarette. Un vieux joins qui trainait sur son bureau lui suppliait de le prendre avec elle. La jeune fille se mordit alors la lèvre. Elle pensait à Zacky et son inquiétude mais l'addiction prit le dessus et le petit bout de drogue finit avec les Marlboro. Des lunettes de soleil, un collier orné d'un cadenas et une paire de mitaines noires atterrirent aussi au fond du sac. Puis elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Elle envoya tout valser avant d'y trouver une photo. Elle était abîmée, froissée. Elle avait même pris la pluie. Emmy tressaillit un peu en regardant la photographie puis elle la rangea rapidement dans son sac quand elle entendit sa mère arriver.

La brune se retourna vivement et fit face à sa mère. Une grande femme, stricte. Un chignon attaché par une broche en ivoire maintenait ses cheveux bruns en place. Ce n'était pas de ses yeux que Zacky et Emmy tenaient. Ils étaient petits et noirs. Lançant des éclairs à tout vas. Vêtue d'une jupe droite et d'un chemisier blanc et toisait sa fille, un air sévère sur le visage.

« Emmy, on est en retard ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu frênes tout le monde ?! Ça ne servira à rien. Tu iras là-bas. Tu iras dans cet internat. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Point.

- Et je t'en voudrais tout au long de ta misérable vie. Maman. »

Emmy passa devant sa mère qui allait répliquer et descendit rapidement les escaliers en bois blanc qui menaient au grand salon. Son père soupira quand elle passa devant lui et qu'il sentit l'odeur de la cigarette se dégager de ses vêtements et il la suivit pour sortir de la maison et de s'installer devant le volant.

La petite brune s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture où son frère la rejoint, une housse de guitare à la main. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et fixa la maison - qu'elle détestait mais qu'en même temps elle ne voulait pas quitter - qui commençait à s'éloigner de son champ de vision.

A présent, le paysage n'était qu'une étendu de couleurs qui se mélangeaient. Son regard se perdait dans au loin et son cerveau refusait d'écouter les indications que lui donnait sa mère. Après tout à quoi ça servirait. Ce ne serait surement pas pour sa chère maman qu'elle respecterait les règles de vie de l'internat où elle les avait envoyés avec Zachary.

Emmy bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie de crier sa rage. D'exploser la fenêtre de la voiture, d'hurler à en devenir folle. Si seulement elle avait pu s'enfuir. Elle aurait pris la main de Zacky et aurait couru des heures, des jours, jusqu'à des mois pour s'en aller le plus loin possible de cette ville. De cette vie. Sa vie.

Mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

_Girl I Know_

« Redonne-moi ça !

- Viens le chercher !

- Passe-moi ça et vite ! J'te jure que si je t'attrape !

- Et ben vas-y Bri, attrape-moi !

- Lou ! Putain... »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup et couru après la fille qui avait pris en otage son paquet, tout neuf, de Marlboro. Il la rattrapa en moins de deux et la souleva avec facilité, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle poussa alors un cri de surprise et rit pendant qu'il la reposait et lui arrachait le paquet des mains.

« Chieuse, une vraie chieuse.

- T'es pire que moi ! »

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son frère avant que ce dernier ne l'envoie balader d'un coup de bras. Elle sourit amusée avant de partir vers un groupe d'amies qui venaient d'arriver.

Nous étions le cinq septembre et déjà plusieurs élèves de l'internat de l'Huntington Beach High School étaient arrivés et attendaient, avec leurs bagages, leurs amis.

Brian Elwis Haner Jr, faisait partit de ce groupe d'élèves. Assis sur un banc - dont la peinture s'effritait - et une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines, il attendait son groupe de potes, observant les autres avec un regard supérieur. Brian s'était toujours sentit supérieur. C'était un de ces jeunes prodiges de la musique, arrogants et provocateur. Il aimait montrer que c'était lui le maître et pas les autres.

Brian avait un physique très avantageux et le savait. Il le savait que toutes les filles du lycée donneraient n'importe quoi pour, ne serais-ce qu'un « bonjour » de sa part. Et il s'en servait. Brian savait mettre en avant son physique. Il portait un jean noir, troué au niveau des genoux, et un tee-shirt avec un col en V noir qui moulait parfaitement son torse assez musclé. Par-dessus une veste en cuir, noire aussi et un bandana attaché autour de sa tête, ornant ses cheveux noirs corbeaux mi- long – nouvelle coupe de l'été. Ses yeux chocolat cherchaient toute trace de fille qui pourrait être à son goût et qui pourrait être une occupation pendant un soir. Le bras droit de Brian avait déjà était attaqué, pour la plus grande horreur de sa mère, par une seringue d'encre. Et il avait bien fait comprendre à ses parents qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter à un seul tatouage.

Les traits de son visage fin et lisse se plissèrent quand un pickup noir s'arrêta devant le portail. Ses yeux en firent autant pour mieux apercevoir le conducteur de la voiture mais quand ce dernier en descendit le jeune garçon ouvrit grand les yeux et afficha un sourire satisfait.

••

« Tu es sage hein ? Au moins la première semaine...

- Je suis toujours sage !

- Oui, tes trois carnets de retenues de l'année dernière le témoignent.

- Ce n'étaient que des malentendus ça ! »

Sa mère soupira et il descendit de la voiture. Il alla prendre son sac dans le coffre et fit signe à sa mère avant de partir vers le portail.

Il chercha un moment autour de lui, espérant trouver Brian. C'était toujours lui qui arrivait en premier à la rentrée. La seule fois de l'année où il était à l'heure d'ailleurs.

« Hé Matt ! »

Matthew eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva serré contre le corps d'un autre. Des cheveux jais lui caressèrent le cou et il fronça des sourcils. Il repoussa alors l'intrus et le détailla de haut en bas. Puis il leva la tête et baissa ses Ray-Ban, l'air méfiant.

« Bri ?!

- Bah super, j'vois que t'oubli pas tes potes pendant les vacances. J'ai eu peur, dit ce dernier vexé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu à tes cheveux ?! Et... Bordel t'as maigris mec ! »

Matthew tapa amicalement dans l'épaule de Brian qui recula un peu. C'est vrai que Matthew avait toujours était un adolescent plus robuste que le autres mais depuis qu'il avait commencé la musculation tout geste dans ce genre étaient redoutés par ses amis. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-sept, Matthew était le meilleur joueur de football américain de son année mais il n'en éprouvait aucun plaisir. Il préférait jouer des heures à Call of Duty et suer comme un bœuf en soulevant des poids. Matt avait aussi été tatoué, sur l'avant-bras droit et au mollet gauche. Sa lèvre était percée où un anneau gris scintillait au soleil.

« Hé ! Putain Matt tu sais bien que t'as la force d'un mammouth alors fais gaffe !

- Regarde ce qu'il va te mettre le mammouth petite tapette ! »

••

Zacky regardait depuis un moment Emmy. La peur commençait à se contracter et à le submerger. Il ne savait pas du tout comment cette année allait se passer. Si un jour sa sœur reprendrait le cours de sa vie ou si elle se laisserait mourir. Comme elle l'a si bien fait tout l'été. L'anxiété gagna aussi peu à peu le petit brun. Ses mains moites jouaient nerveusement avec les boutons de sa veste. Zachary n'aimait pas le changement. Sa vie était organisée mais assez bien pour ne pas tomber dans l'ennui. Avant, il sortait après les cours, se bourrait la gueule avec ses amis et rentrait tard le soir. Mais il n'avait jamais changé de bar. Jamais changé de boisson. Jamais changé d'amis. Il avait essayé les Marlboro à quatorze ans et n'avait jamais changé de marque de cigarette. Mais quand Emmy avait commencé à avoir des problèmes l'emploi du temps de Zachary avait totalement changé. Il n'était jamais le même d'un jour à l'autre. Il s'y était habitué. Partir d'une fête pour aller chercher sa sœur qui l'appelait, complètement choutée à la coke et l'ecstasy. Il passait ensuite une heure à la trouver puis à la forcer de rentrer chez eux. Il la douchait, lui donnait un Doliprane et la couchait. Puis il allait dans sa chambre et, allongé sur son lit, se demandait comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et pourquoi s'était tombé sur lui.

La voiture tourna à gauche puis à droite. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une grande avenue où un immense bâtiment, de briques rouges et blanches, se dressait devant eux. Il était entouré d'un parterre d'herbe verte et fraichement tondue. Une grande grille blanche était fermée et plusieurs élèves attendaient devant, bavardant avec leurs amis, le sourire aux lèvres et leurs valises à côté d'eux. Sur l'herbe un grand panneau affichait en gros caractères « Huntington Beach High School ».

M. Baker se gara habillement entre deux gros pickups puis sortit. Emmy le regardait lisser son costar et regarder autour de lui, l'air fier. Elle soupira et sortit à son tour. Suivirent ensuite sa mère et Zachary qui aida son père à sortir leurs bagages.

Emmy, adossée à la voiture observait un adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Il portait dans ses bras une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour être sa petite amie. La fille riait. Ca rappelait à Emmy le temps où elle et Zacky s'amusaient ensemble. Le temps où il arrivait à la faire rire jusqu'à ce que ces côtes lui fassent mal et qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. La fille tendit un paquet de cigarette au brun et partit vers un groupe de filles. Ses amies. Amies qu'elle devait avoir depuis plusieurs années. Avec qui elle avait partagé des secrets, rit, pleuré, fait des fêtes. Le genre d'amies qu'Emmy n'avait jamais eu. Non, elle préférait rester avec les copains de Zacky. Elle se liait d'amitié avec les mecs du lycée qui étaient tout sauf studieux. Ceux qui fumaient, buvaient. Ceux qui répondaient au prof. Les mecs que toutes les filles de son âge voulaient dans leur lit. Mais elles n'étaient jamais assez intéressantes pour eux. Un point de plus pour se faire des ennemies. Etre la meilleure amie de l'homme qui fait rêver la garce de la classe.

Emmy soupira une énième fois – ce que Zachary remarqua en levant les yeux au ciel – et reporta son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux jais. Elle le vit se précipiter vers un autre garçon et l'enlacer chaleureusement. La jeune fille était surprise devant ce spectacle. Dans son ancien lycée c'est à peine si les garçons osaient se coller l'un à l'autre.

L'autre garçon était plus grand et beaucoup plus opposant que le brun. Il portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil ce qui lui rendait un air un peu mystérieux qu'Emmy aimait bien. Elle se surprit alors à imaginer la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Elle imaginait bien ses yeux d'un marron un peu clair, peu commun. Et ses cheveux bruns ou peut-être les avait-il tondu.

Mais Zachary la fit sortir de sa torpeur en ce postant devant elle. Il esquissait un petit sourire qui donnait envie à Emmy de le frapper en pleine figure.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si, tu regardes le mec aux cheveux bruns là. Ou peut-être celui avec la casquette.

- La ferme Zachary.

- C'est bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête si vite.

- Putain de

- Zachary ? On s'en va ! Coupa leur père. »

Le petit brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla dire au revoir à ses parents.

Emmy en profita alors pour prendre ses sacs et traverser rapidement la route, manquant de se faire écraser, pour trouver un coin tranquille sur le trottoir d'en face.

••

« Ouais et alors j'te raconte pas le cul mec ! Cette nana elle était putain de sexy avec ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur la taille et ses lèvres qui arrêtaient pas de me dire « embrasse-moi Brian, embrasse-moi » !

- Laisse-moi deviner, coupa Matthew. Tu les as embrassés.

- Qui ? A ouais ! Ben oui ! C'était une chaudasse cette gonzesse. D'ailleurs j'me suis aussi occupé de sa copine et elle t'aurait plus Matt. Une espèce de créature très grande, blonde, les yeux bleus. C'est ton genre ça nan ? Matt ? Hé mec ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Brian claqua des doigts devant le visage de Matthew qui commençait à saturer à force d'écouter les histoires concernant les conquêtes de l'incroyable Brian Haner jr.

Assis sur un banc, derrière ses Ray-Ban il avait tenté de fermer les yeux mais la voix incessante de Brian l'avait empêché de terminer sa nuit. Alors il avait commencé à regarder les alentours et était tombé sur une fille qui l'avait intrigué. Elle avait failli se faire renverser en traversant la route d'un pas rapide et s'était adossé sur le mur du lycée, éloigné de tous.

Elle n'était pas très grande et portait un jean noir, troué à certains endroits, qui serrait parfaitement ses fines jambes. Sous sa petite veste en jean plus clair elle semblait porter un tee-shirt du groupe Misfits et des chaines plus ou moins grosses autour du cou. Ses cheveux mi- longs étaient noirs et lissés à la perfection. Une mèche cachait une grande partie de son visage ce qui lui rendait –à elle aussi - un côté mystérieux.

La jeune fille avait une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines et semblait chercher frénétiquement un briquet dans son sac. Matthew avait envie de se lever et d'aller lui tendre le siens mais Brian avait compris qu'il ne l'écoutait pas et commençait à s'impatienter. Le plus grand soupira.

« Quand est-ce qu'il arrive Jimmy, pour que je puisse être tranquille un moment ? Soupira le plus grand.

- Quoi ? Bah il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

- Super.

- Bon alors. La fille là. La blonde. C'était ton genre hein ?

Matthew se leva et se posta devant Brian.

- Brian. La ferme. Nan parce que sinon moi je peux te parler de ta superbe conquête. Le soir de la fête de fin d'année. Tu vois de quoi je parle...

- Ok ok ok ! »

Matthew sourit satisfait pendant que Brian, vexé, entamait une cigarette dans son coin.

Brian Haner Jr avait toujours été un grand coureur de jupons. Séduisant et charismatique il arrivait à avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Tout commençait par un petit sourire, un clin d'œil. Puis une approche ; il frôlait ses victimes, leur payait un verre, ou dansait parfois avec elle. Et puis d'un chuchotement, d'un signe de tête ou en les emmenant directement, ses filles finissaient toujours dans son lit. Ou autre endroit apte à contenir deux adolescents remplit de désir sexuel et d'alcool.

Mais Haner avait un point faible qui ressurgissait souvent quand son organisme été beaucoup trop imbibé d'alcool et autres substances capables de révéler sa vraie identité.

Brian aimait les hommes. Et coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il croisait n'y changeait rien. C'est comme ça qu'il avait plusieurs fois finit pas dans son lit mais dans celui d'un autre.

Et c'est comme ça que c'était finit la soirée de fin d'année. Brian avait non seulement séduit un jeune homme mais il avait été lui-même séduit. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans son regard et l'avait entrainé dans les toilettes du bar.

Mais cette vérité fâche. Et Brian n'est pas du genre à s'avouer être une tafiole. Non. Lui il était un mec, un vrai. Et personne, même pas les garçons avec qui il avait couché ne pouvaient le nier. Il ne laisserait personne salir sa virilité. De toute façon personne ne croirait une telle sottise. Brian Haner Jr gay ? Impensable. Et il le savait. La vérité était indéniable mais impensable.

Le jeune homme était totalement rassuré sur ce point. Il n'y aurait aucune fuite. Il était l'homme le plus serein de la planète. Mais il restait vexé par la remarque de Matthew et le lui faisait bien ressentir.

La plus grand affichait un petit sourire amusé et se rassit sur le banc.

Une voiture arriva alors à toute allure, se garant devant eux.

« Bri.

- Ta gueule Matt.

- Y a Jimmy, continua Matthew. »

Brian leva alors la tête et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Un adolescent sortit de la voiture, il prit ses sacs dans le coffre et après avoir fait signe à sa mère il marcha rapidement en direction de Matt et Brian.

James Sullivan, plus connu sous le nom de Jimmy, était le plus grand du groupe. Du haut de ses un mètres quatre-vingt sept il dépassait Matthew d'à peine quelques centimètres. Son visage rond et son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres lui donnait un côté enfantin et inoffensif. Il trouvait toujours le côté positif dans les moments durs, savait consoler ses amis et était toujours présent pour eux. Le jeune homme était doté d'un calme et d'une maîtrise de situation qui impressionnait toujours Matthew qui était surement le plus colérique du groupe. Jimmy savait peser le pour et le contre. Il réfléchissait vite et bien. Il se battait dans les cas critiques ; quand Matthew s'en prenait à un trop gros groupe pour lui ou quand les insultes de Brian se retournaient contre lui un peu trop brutalement. Jimmy était comme un grand frère. Confident de tous, il savait garder les secrets et les utiliser à bon usage. Le jeune homme était aussi très populaire pour son côté festif. Une fête où Jimmy Sullivan assistait était une fête qui était sûr de faire parler d'elle pendant un moment. L'adolescent était un grand consommateur de tout alcool et n'hésitait jamais quand on lui proposait un concours de boisson. Il finissait alors par amuser la galerie en se montrant en spectacle.

Le « tableau de chasse » de Jimmy était aussi bien remplit. Il lui arrivait de faire des concours qui consisté à avoir le plus de numéro de fille en une journée avec Brian. Ces concours étaient certes destinés à des adolescents près-puberts de quatrième mais ça leur permettait de rire et de se charrier pendant une bonne semaine.

Brian et Jimmy se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ils étaient inséparables. Aucune amitié ne pouvait se comparer à celle-là. Une complicité qui restait, imperturbable par les années. Brian n'aurait rien fait sans Jimmy et vice versa. Ils étaient entrés au collège ensemble, fait leurs plus grosses bêtises ensemble. Ils avaient eu leur premier baiser avec la même fille. Puis s'étaient fait jeté par la même fille. Ils s'étaient fait renvoyé de leur collège et étaient donc allés, ensemble, dans cet internat. Ils y avaient rencontré Matthew, lui aussi viré de plusieurs établissements. Les liens s'étaient créés. Et ce petit groupe restait désormais inséparable.

Jimmy lâcha ses sacs et ouvrit les bras. Brian s'y jeta rapidement, serrant son meilleur ami contre lui.

Les vacances étaient toujours une période difficile pour Brian. Jimmy partait chez ses cousins et Matthew rendait visite à sa famille pendant les deux mois. Brian, lui, restait seul. Il arpentait les rues, entrait dans les bars pour se souler. Aller à quelques fêtes. Et, une fois de plus, sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait pour oublier son ennui profond. Tout lui manquait. La présence réconfortante de Matthew. Les blagues de Jimmy. Jouer des heures sur sa guitare, accompagnée de la batterie de Jimmy et de la voix grave de Matthew. Ils avaient pensé former un groupe. Matthew et Jimmy écrivaient beaucoup et Brian passait son temps à composer toutes sortes de riffs et de solos. Il avait souvent rêvé de jouer avec un guitariste aussi doué que lui. Il avait même un cahier remplit de duos qu'il espérait un jouer pouvoir partagé avec quelqu'un.

Jimmy lâcha Brian et recula. Il haussa un sourcil, détaillant lui aussi le guitariste. Son regard bleu perçant s'arrêta un moment sur les cheveux de son ami, qui avaient énormément poussés. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il échangea un regard complice avec Matthew qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

Brian fronça les sourcils à la vue du petit manège des deux autres. Alors Jimmy sourit un peu plus. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du brun en riant.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances Haner ?

- C'est toujours ennuyant à mourir quand j'ai pas deux abrutis qui se lancent des regards amoureux dans mon dos !

- Brian est un peu en rogne Jimmy, commenta Matthew. Il faut l'excuser, ça passera.

- Ta gueule Sanders ! Répliqua le concerné.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le plus grand amusé.

- Ho. Rien. Juste qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui ressorte les vieux dossiers...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre ce qui se serait passé une certaine soirée de fin d'année...

- HA ! CA ! »

Jimmy rit, accompagné de Matthew.

Brian, de plus en plus vexé, donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Jimmy.

« Arrête de rire ! Sanders, t'es mort.

- Tu peux pas me faire de mal. T'es pas assez fort Haner.

- Tu veux parier ?

Les deux garçons s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et se lançaient un regard de défie.

- OK. Ok c'est bon. Stop les mecs, intervint Jimmy. »

Matthew esquissa un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Il adorait défier les nerfs de Brian. C'était son passe-temps favori. Sachant que ce dernier ne tenait pas très longtemps et défiait toujours Matthew de le battre. Il perdait. Evidement. Matthew était une force de la nature et ses entraînements n'arrangeaient rien pour Brian.

Ce dernier ronchonnait dans son coin. Il avait fait tomber sa cigarette par terre. Il regardait le mégot, fronçant des sourcils. Jimmy soupira à la vue de ce spectacle.

« Bri c'est qu'une clope.

- Ça coute putain de cher les clopes !

- C'est bon, répliqua Matthew. »

Il tendit son propre paquet à Brian qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur banc et s'assirent tranquillement. Brian commença à raconter ses conquêtes à Jimmy qui l'interrompait parfois pour faire une blague salace. Matthew avait remis ses lunettes et n'écoutait que des bribes de leur conversation animée.

Son regard s'était égaré un moment avant de revenir sur la même fille. Elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de s'allumer une cigarette pour le moment et regardait fixement le trottoir d'où elle venait, e, face d'elle.

Alors, piqué par la curiosité, Matthew fit de même. Sur le trottoir il vit une Mercedes grise. Neuve sans doute. A côté un petit brun semblait s'énerver avec ce qui devait être ses parents. Il avait des cheveux jais. Il était habillé d'une chemise à petits carreaux noirs et blancs et d'un jean noir, troué comme la fille. Une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux dont Matthew ne pouvait distinguer la couleur. Il portait des mitaines et un bracelet noir sur son poignet gauche. De sa main droite il tenait un étui de guitare. Matthew sourit. L'idée que le guitariste rêvé de Brian soit ce garçon l'amusait.

Les parents du petit brun finirent par entrer dans la voiture qui partit rapidement. Alors il prit ses affaires et traversa la route pour rejoindre la fille aux yeux verts.

••

Zachary arriva sur le trottoir d'en face. Les sourcils froncés il posa ses sacs par terre et se posta devant Emmy qui n'avait pas l'air plus joyeuse que lui.

« T'as vraiment un putain de culot toi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as planté ! Du coup maman s'est excitée et m'a rajouté une dizaine de règles à respecter.

- T'as pas du feu ?

- Tu m'écoutes pas en plus ?! S'indigna le petit brun.

- Bon écoute Zachary. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que maman t'as dit. De toute façon tu ne feras pas plus attention à ses règles de vie que d'habitude. Donc l'histoire est finie. Maintenant la question est : Est-ce que t'as du feu ?

- Tu... Non, mon briquet est mort. Je pensais que t'en avait toujours un et que je m'en achèterais un cette semaine.

- Mais ! Mais comment tu comptes t'en acheter un ?! On va rester enfermer dans cette PUTAIN DE PRISON ! T'ES VRAIMEN CON ! »

Emmy hurlait de colère. Plusieurs adolescents arrêtèrent de parler pour la regarder avant de reprendre leurs conversations.

La jeune fille tremblait de fureur. Ce n'était que du feu. Elle savait qu'elle s'était énervée pour rien mais la pression était trop forte. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cet internat. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée dans cet endroit la nuit. Et Zacky semblait prendre ça trop à la légère. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'ils ne seraient plus libres comme avant ? Il semblait beaucoup trop calme, confiant. Et Emmy le haïssait pour ça.

Mais le problème était qu'elle devenait de plus en plus parano. Emmy ne distinguait plus le bien du mal. A qui elle pouvait faire confiance, à qui elle ne pouvait pas. Ce qui était pour son bien et ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. L'envoi dans cet internat ne se traduisait pour la jeune fille que part une énorme trahison de ses parents. Une trahison que Zacky semblait plutôt bien digérer. Elle se sentait encore plus seule qu'avant.

La jeune fille se prenait la tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux. Elle espérait les rouvrit et s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était que dans son lit. Que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Rien n'était arrivé.

Ses jambes ne la supportaient qu'à peine et elle finit par tomber. Son frère eut à peine le temps de la rattraper et de l'assoir par terre. Il s'accroupit devant elle, essayant d'enlever ses mains de son visage.

« Emmy. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle tendit un bras pour attraper son frère par sa chemise et le tira vers elle. Il ouvrit alors ses bras et elle se blottit dedans.

Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé d'arrêter commencèrent à couler à peine. Elles coulaient le long de ses joues blanches et s'écrasaient sur la chemise de Zacky. Ce dernier serrait sa sœur le plus fort possible contre son torse. Il lui murmurait des choses pour la consoler. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. L'un contre l'autre plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient hors du temps. Plus rien ne se passait autour d'eux. Le temps s'arrêtait et ils profitaient du moment présent.

Au bout de quelques secondes Emmy posa sa main sur le torse du petit brun et lui demanda timidement de lui trouver un briquet.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il se leva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Son regard se posa alors sur Matthew qui s'amusait à ouvrir et fermer son Zippo de façon désinvolte.

Zacky hésita un moment à aller le voir. C'est vrai que Matthew pouvait paraître impressionnant et terrifiant quand on ne savait pas quel genre de personne il était. Mais le petit brun s'avança d'un pas sûr. Il se posta devant le plus grand qui enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder Zacky.

Matthew se leva alors. Il dépassait Zachary d'au moins cinq centimètres et était plus fort que lui. Mais le plus petit ne se démonta pas. Il sourit, plongeant ses yeux clairs, presque transparents dans les iris verts du plus grand.

« Salut, commença Zachary.

- Salut.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter ton Zippo deux secondes.

- Pour ta sœur ?

- C'est pas ma... Attend comment tu le sais ?

- Ça se voit, répondit simplement Matthew amusé.

- Ha, ouais. Bon alors t'es d'accord ?

- Ouais je-

- Hé Matt qui c'est ? Coupa Brian qui venait de remarquer Zachary.

- Quoi ? Ha euh...

- Zachary, intervint le petit brun. Mais je préfère Zacky. Zachary c'est quand on m'engueule.

- Ouais. Moi c'est Brian ! La grande perche là c'est Jimmy.

- Salut ! Salua Jimmy.

- Et Musclor il s'est présenté ? Continua Brian.

- Musclor il t'emmerde Haner ! Moi c'est Matthew. »

Zachary sourit, un peu amusé et intrigué par ce groupe.

Matthew et Brian recommencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard exaspéré de Jimmy qui regardait Zackhary. Il lui sourit. Un sourire que le petit brun n'avait jamais vu. C'était le sourire le plus sincère et le plus éclatant qu'on ne lui ai jamais fait.

Un peu troublé il lui rendit son sourire et attendit que les deux autres se calment.

« Ils en ont encore pour un certain temps à se prendre la tête, remarqua Jimmy amusé.

- Ha...

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Un... Un briquet ! Pour ma sœur.

- La fille par terre là-bas ?

Zacky jeta un coup d'œil à Emmy qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Oui. »

Jimmy hocha de la tête et sortit son propre briquet qu'il tendit à Zachary. Ce dernier le remercia et partit retrouver sa sœur.

Bizarrement, le petit brun était troublé mais n'arrivait pas à en cerner la cause. Mais en croisant le regard de Matthew, en entendant le rire de Brian et à la vue du sourire de Jimmy l'espoir de s'intégrer que Zachary avait pratiquement perdu était revenu. Il se sentait à présent plus confiant. Pour lui et pour Emmy. Qui sait s'ils pourraient s'entendre ?

Cette année se promettait un peu plus intéressante que prévu.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

_(Welcome to the Family)_

« Jimmy, tu vois quelque chose ?!

- Nan, y a trop de monde là !

- Mais t'es le plus grand ! Tu dépasses tout le monde !

- Bon Haner ! Si t'es pas content tu viens à ma place !

- Hé la perche tu bouges de devant ! Cria un mec dans la foule.

- Ha putain ! Jura Jimmy. Et il fou quoi Matt ?!

- Il est de l'autre côté, cria Brian pour se faire entendre. »

Les grandes portes du portail en fer du lycée s'étaient ouvertes il y avait quelques minutes et une masse énorme d'élèves s'était précipitée sur un grand panneau recto verso sur lequel étaient punaisées les listes de classes et des chambres d'internat.

Brian essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre Jimmy. Ce dernier essayait d'utiliser sa taille pour apercevoir leurs noms mais il était difficile de lire quelque chose quand on était bousculé de tous côtés. Quant à Matthew il avait décidé de forcer le passage de l'autre côté du panneau.

Ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez de se faire marcher dessus malgré sa carrure imposante. Il donnait alors des coudes un peu partout et entendait les filles râler et les mecs le menacer. Mais faisant preuve d'un m'en foutisme royal il continuait sa progression jusqu'au panneau. Son regard s'est alors posé sur une feuille au hasard et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

••

« Zack ! »

Zachary était par terre, les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger des coups de pieds et des adolescents qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. On l'avait poussé avec une telle force qu'il en avait perdue l'équilibre et était tombé au milieu de ces personnes qui braillaient sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Le brun se releva avec difficulté et sortit rapidement de cette foule qui le rendait dingue. Emmy l'attendait sur le côté – elle avait un air angoissé sur le visage - alors il s'empressa de la rejoindre.

« Emmy ça va ? T'as l'air inquiète.

- Evidement que je suis inquiète ! T'as failli te faire écraser par des filles qui étaient aussi excitées que si elles avaient aperçu Zac Efron ! Explosa-t-elle. Ça va ?!

- Quoi ? Oui… oui ça va, merci.

- Ok… Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- On est en quelle classe Zacky ?

- Ha ! Tu es en Première L 12, ta chambre c'est la 210. Euh… Bâtiment A.

- Et toi ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir vu qu'un connard et venu me donner un coup de coude ! S'énerva Zachary.

- Ca va. Calme-toi Zack.

- T'es bien placée pour me dire ça, Madame Je-pète-un-câble-pour-un-briquet.

- Ho tais-toi ! »

Emmy baissa un moment les yeux et contempla son vernis noir qui s'écaillait, elle tripotait nerveusement le briquet que Jimmy leur avait prêté et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rendre car Zachary avait perdu le petit groupe de vue. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas angoissée par cette rentrée. Elle n'avait jamais été angoissée pour ça d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle savait comment l'année allait se dérouler. Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne son mal en patience. Oui mais pourrait-elle vraiment y arriver cette fois ?

Zachary regardait autour de lui l'air un peu perdu. La masse autour du panneau ne décroissait pas et de plus en plus de personnes se précipitaient vers l'entrée des bâtiments où se trouvaient les dortoirs.

« Viens, on va essayer de trouver ta chambre, dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Et toi, comment tu fais ?

- Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète pas.

- Je peux me débrouiller aussi Zacky.

- Oui mais j'-

- Ton nom de famille c'est Baker ? Coupa une voix masculine »

Zachary se retourna vivement et se retrouva en face de Matthew. Ce dernier avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et abordait un sourire franc ce qui lui donnait un air tout de suite moins impressionnant.

Emmy baissa immédiatement le regard, comme si Matthew aurait pu la foudroyer d'un simple coup d'œil. Et ce dernier s'en rendit compte. Il trouva se comportement bizarre, « cette fille est bizarre » pensa-t-il. Alors il reporta son attention sur le frère qui n'avait pas l'air super heureux de le voir, d'ailleurs il fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en pointant Matthew du doigt.

« Hé ! T'es le connard qui m'a poussé ! Dénonça-t-il d'un air indigné.

Emmy releva la tête et Matthew prit un air surpris, ne lâchant toujours pas son petit sourire.

- La prochaine fois…, continua Zachary.

- Oui ? Demanda Matthew.

- Je… Tu… »

Emmy soupira à la vue du spectacle qui se produisait devant elle Zachary détaillait Matthew qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui et qui devait avoir deux ou trois kilos de muscles en plus, ce qui n'était pas négligeable quand même. Le plus grand avait l'air de s'amuser et ne perdait pas patience face à ce petit brun qui semblait se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

« La prochaine fois fait attention merde ! Finit par lâcher Zachary.

- Ho, oui. Excuses-moi, répliqua Matthew.

- Ok. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Ton nom c'est Baker ? Répéta alors Matthew.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si c'est le cas t'es dans notre classe. Et dans la chambre de Brian. Et je crois que cette information peut t'être utile vu que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas réussi à arriver vers la bonne feuille.

- Ha. Ouais, merci.

- Terminale L10, chambre 105, bâtiment A, informa Matthew automatiquement. Mais tu devrais venir avec nous, tu vas te perdre sinon.

- J'ai pas besoins de-

- Je suis dans le même bâtiment Zack, on va avec eux, comme ça tu peux aller dans ta chambre, m'accompagner dans la mienne et tout le monde sera content, le coupa Emmy. »

Zachary acquiesça alors cette proposition. Ils prirent leurs affaires qui formaient un cercle autour d'eux et suivirent Matthew qui se dirigea vers Jimmy et Brian d'un air enjoué. Emmy les vit murmurer entre eux et sourire de façon complice avant qu'elle ne puisse les rejoindre avec son frère.

« Alors comme ça on est dans la même chambre ! S'exclama Brian à Zachary.

- Il semblerait ouais, répondit-il un peu timidement.

- Cool. C'est fun ! »

Emmy regardait autour d'elle, ils marchaient dans un couloir ouvert sur les plusieurs coures du lycée. Des affiches demandaient la participation des élèves pour des activités aux profits caritatives, d'autre incitaient à se faire dépister pour toutes sortes d'hépatites que l'on pouvait attraper suite à un tatouage ou à un percing Emmy se demandait si Matthew et Brian y avait déjà songé vu leur peau déjà bien décorée. Ils passèrent ensuite devant le secrétariat et toutes les autres pièces administratives avant de tourner à gauche et de passer par une lourde porte au lieu de continuer tout droit dans le sens du couloir. Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour arriver dans une petite coure où quatre autres bâtiments étaient dressés. Jimmy et Matthew, concentrés sur leur discussion bien animée, menaient le petit groupe vers le premier bâtiment où un A était peint de façon assez artistique sur le mur. Le plus costaud des deux ouvrit la porte pour faire passer les autres.

Avant d'entrer Emmy s'arrêta un moment et observa les lieux. Derrière le bâtiment se trouvait le parking des professeurs fermé par un portail large mais pas très haut. La partie « résidentielle » du lycée n'était entourée que d'un petit rebord en béton où était fixé un grillage blanc. La jeune fille sourit satisfaite mais fut coupée par une main sur son épaule et un murmure au creux de son oreille :

« N'y pense même pas. »

Emmy se retourna pour voir son frère froncer les sourcils et la regarder d'un air qu'il voulait menaçant. Elle soupira et entra enfin dans le bâtiment. Sur les murs, encore des affiches publicitaires de toutes sortes mais aussi des avis de recherche d'objet perdus de l'année précédente. Des recrutements pour groupes de tous genre musicaux. Un énorme cadre regroupait des photos d'anciens ou d'élèves toujours présents. Pendant un concert de fin d'année, un tournoi d'échec, un match de foot ou tout simplement à la cafétéria, entre amis. Ils avaient l'air tous si heureux.

Brian avait remarqué l'attention avec laquelle Emmy regardait ce cadre alors il s'approcha doucement entoura ses épaules de son bras tatoué.

« Toi aussi tu pourras faire partie de ce cadre un jour, je pourrais même être celui qui te prendra par les épaules avec un immense sourire…

- Quoi ? Je… Nan merci ça va aller. »

La petite brune se dégagea de l'emprise de Brian pour partir un peu plus loin. A côté, Matthew éclata de rire. Un rire rauque qui résonna dans le couloir silencieux. Emmy le regardait de haut en bas avec un air hautain « mais c'est quoi ces mecs ? » pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Zachary qui se tenait sur le côté, lui aussi semblait amusé malgré lui par la situation. Jimmy avait rejoint Matthew dans son fou rire et Brian grommelait dans un coin. La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux plus grands et leur demanda d'un ton glacial ce qui les faisait rire à ce point. Jimmy arrêta alors de rire et se racla la gorge, Matthew lui aussi interrompu son fou rire et se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur. Il aborda alors un sourire narquois.

« C'est juste que tu viens de foutre un joli râteau à Brian. Et que c'est assez rare.

- C'est même jamais arrivé ! Protesta Brian.

- Et ça vous fait rire ? Continua Emmy.

- Ouais. Ça te dérange ? Répliqua Matthew.

- Pathétique…, soupira-t-elle.

- Elle a un problème la merdeuse ?! S'énerva le grand.

- Ta gueule Du Con !

- Emmy ! Gronda Zachary.

- Matt nan c'est bon ! S'exclama Jimmy en même temps. »

Jimmy avait arrêté de rire au moment où Matthew avait commencé à faire apparaitre quelques signes d'énervement.  
D'ailleurs Matthew s'était décollé et dangereusement approché d'Emmy qui avait légèrement tressaillit devant l'espèce de géant qu'était le grand brun. Il faut dire qu'elle ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-trois pour une petite cinquantaine de kilos toute mouillée. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire preuve de son sarcasme habituel.

« Tu vas frapper une fille ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pourrai bien, répliqua Matthew.

Jimmy s'imposa alors rapidement avant que Zachary ne puisse réagir.

- Non. C'est bon, on va se calmer ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, quand même Matthew. On ne va pas se battre pour ça, continua Emmy. »

La jeune fille esquissait un petit sourire sarcastique qui énerva un peu plus Matthew. Il ronchonna dans son coin avant de prendre son sac et se tourner vers Zachary.

« Bon tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, répondit Emmy à la place de son frère.

- Je t'ai parlé à toi ? Gronda Matthew. Il peut répondre tout seul, il a des couilles non ?

- Matt putain ! S'impatienta Jimmy. »

Matthew répondit par une insulte et poussa violement les portes qui séparaient l'entrée du bâtiment du premier étage de chambres suivit de Jimmy qui commençait à lui faire la moral. Brian se retrouva quelques secondes seul avec Zachary et sa sœur puis il sourit au petit brun lui demandant de le suivre vu qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre. Zachary allait répliquer mais Emmy lui assura qu'elle était assez grande pour trouver sa chambre toute seule. Alors Brian ouvrit les portes et emmena Zachary à leur chambre.

Emmy se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre même si elle avait l'impression que la grave voix de Matthew résonnait toujours entre les murs.

Une heure auparavant elle aurait donné cher pour tout savoir de lui. Il lui avait plu quand elle l'avait regardé jouer avec son zippo, assis sur un banc, sa casquette vissée sur sa tête et ses lunettes de soleil collées sur son nez. Mais à présent elle avait plus peur de lui qu'autre chose. Et l'éventualité que Zachary devienne ami avec lui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

_Tirany of Normality  
_

* * *

« T'étais vraiment obliger de réagir comme un gros con tout à l'heure ?  
- Ho c'est bon, commences pas Jimbo.

- Il faut que t'arrêtes de t'emporter comme ça.

- J'y peux rien, tu le sais bien.

- C'est pas une raison Matt. »

Matthew et Jimmy s'installaient dans la chambre qui serait leur lieu de résidence pendant cette année scolaire. Matthew rangeait rapidement ses tee-shirt tous plus ou moins à l'effigie d'un groupe de métal légendaire. Jimmy, assit sur son lit regardait sérieusement son ami qui ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Mais Jimmy avait eu peur dans le couloir, quand Emmy s'est emportée contre Matthew elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et il aurait pu y arriver n'importe quoi. Matthew était quelqu'un de très susceptible et névrosé. Névrosé, oui c'était le bon terme. Toujours à se méfier des autres et à s'énerver pour n'importe quoi. Encore ce côté n'était pas très grave mais le fait qu'il était quelqu'un de violent lorsqu'il était énervé c'était un point dont Jimmy se souciait beaucoup. Matthew s'était souvent mis dans de mauvais draps à cause d'une bagarre qui avait mal tournée ou autre situations dans ce genre. Et il devenait de plus en plus dur pour Jimmy et Brian de le calmer et de le résonner. Mais Matthew n'était pas qu'une bête qui frappait tout ce qui bougeait, c'était quelqu'un de gentil et très généreux quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait.

« Tu l'aurais frappé ? Demanda soudain Jimmy.

Matthew ne répondit pas.

- Hein, Matt. Tu aurais frappé Emmy ? »

Un son sourd se fit entendre dans la chambre. Jimmy leva la tête et vit l'armoire en bois de Matthew qui bougeait un peu. Ce dernier tenait son poing dans sa main en se pinçant les lèvres. Jimmy soupira, il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Matthew passa rapidement devant lui et ouvrit la porte.

« Tu vas où ?

- Je vais prendre l'air, répondit Matthew énervé.

- N'oublie pas qu'à 13h on doit aller en classe pour la présentation du professeur principal.

- Tu fais chier James. »

Matthew sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Jimmy grimaça Matthew ne l'appelait par son prénom c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Et ce problème Jimmy pensait savoir comment le régler, il faudrait juste que Matthew donne du siens, ce qui s'avérait être la partie la plus dur de son plan. Personne ne l'avait jamais mis dans un état pareil. Surtout pas une fille.

••

Emmy regardait le petit lit en bois blanc devant elle. Des draps noirs et gris dans la main elle soupira en s'imaginant devoir s'endormir tous les soirs sur un matelas qui n'était pas le siens, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne avec, comme seule compagnie ses envies meurtrières et une colocataire qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle déplia lentement la housse de couette et commença à faire son lit. Dans sa tête repassaient les images plus ou moins distinctes de la dispute avec Matthew. Ce garçon était vraiment trop intriguant pour qu'elle n'arrive à l'effacer rapidement de sa mémoire. Son regard envers elle qui était passé de joyeux et rassurant à froid et terrifiant lui restait en tête. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre et un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle avait peur. Peur de qui, de quoi ? Pas de Matthew. Non, Emmy Backer avait peur de ne plus jamais être protégée. Plus comme avant du moins. La jeune fille fut prise d'un sanglot, elle se laissa lentement tomber sur son lit à moitié fait et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant son visage entre ses bras. Le cocon qui la séparait du monde réel s'était brisé il y a maintenant 3 mois et tout avait basculé. Une chute brutale au milieu des mortels. Au milieu d'un enfer sans porte de secours. Qui sait si elle allait un jour se relever. Il avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimerait si fort et que cet amour les rendrait immortels. Stéphane.

••

« Alors comme ça tu joues de la guitare ?

- Euh, ouais.

- C'est quoi comme marque ? Je peux la voir ?!

- Si tu fais attention ou-

- Super ! »

Brian se jeta sur l'étui noir qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Zachary. On aurait dit un gamin à qui on montrait la plus belle merveille du monde. La voiture de collection qu'il n'aurait jamais. L'objet interdit et tant convoité. Brian le posa sur son propre lit et ses gestes s'accéléraient de plus en plus sous le regard presque horrifié de Zachary. Le zip de la fermeture éclair se fit entendre et tout de suite l'anxiété vis-à-vis de la survie de sa guitare laissa place à une grande fierté chez Zachary qui regardait le brun contempler son bijou, l'objet de mois et mois de réflexions, d'essais et de négociations.

« Une Schecter hein, commenta Brian.

- Oui, le fruit de ma création et de l'étendue sans fin de mon compte bancaire. Merci papa et maman.

- Ta création ?

- ZV Mirror. C'est moi qui l'ai dessiné, répondit Zacky avec une pointe assez aigue de fierté dans la voix.

- ZV ? J'ai jamais entendu cette abréviation. Nouveau modèle de vibrato ? Demanda Brian, avide de connaitre les nouveautés de sa marque préférée.

- Non, ZV comme Zacky Vengeance.

- Zacky Vengeance hein ? Ricana Brian.

- Disons que j'ai eu quelques histoires qui ont poussés un ami à me donner ce surnom. Ça sonne bien je trouve.

- Pas mal, reconnu Brian en souriant. Tu permets que j'essaye ton petit trésor ?

- Bah, je…

- Cool »

Zachary ouvrit la bouche et la referma de suite. Brian avait pris la guitare avec aisance. Il l'accorda en quelques instants, à l'oreille. Et de sa poche il sortit un petit médiator noir où étaient gravé les initiales « S.G. » avec lequel il commença quelques accords simples qu'il enchaina les uns après les autres. Et puis un air que Zacky connaissait bien se fit entendre « Walk » de Pantera. Brian enchaina sur plusieurs morceaux de groupes que le petit brun connaissait bien et il s'avérait que Brian et lui avaient les mêmes gouts. Les longs doigts de Haner parcouraient le manche en bois d'acajou et des mélodies toutes aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres résonnaient dans la petite chambre. Brian magnait la guitare comme s'il la connaissait par cœur, comme si c'était la sienne et non celle de Zachary. Ses doigts caressaient les cordes et son poignet droit bougeait avec souplesse. C'était beau. Zachary étaient comme hypnotisé par les gestes de Brian qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Un petit solo, un arpège complexe et élaboré, des rythmiques accrocheuses et entrainantes, Haner était un magicien qui magnait sa baguette avec brio. Et puis il s'arrêta d'un coup. Relevant la tête avec un air illuminé sur le visage il tendit la guitare à Zachary.

« Attend ! J'ai pris la mienne aussi, s'exclama Brian d'un air enjoué. »

Zachary était-il le colocataire parfait ? Celui avec qui il pourrait enfin mettre en œuvre ses tonnes de partitions écrites dans son petit carnet noir. Brian sourit en émettant l'hypothèse qu'il se trouvait avec la personne qui pourrait réaliser ses fantasmes musicaux.

••

Assis derrière une voiture dans le parking des professeurs, caché, Matthew tirait rapidement sur une cigarette qu'il ne savourait même pas. Il ruminait tout seul. Parlant parfois à haute voix, poussant des grognements. Qui était cette fille ? Elle l'avait pris de haut, elle s'était mesuré à lui et il avait bien faillit craquer. Matthew était conscient de son problème, il savait qu'il devenait violent trop souvent et trop rapidement mais cette fois il n'avait pas compris comment il avait fait pour ne pas se contrôler. Elle ne valait rien à ses yeux. Qui était-elle pour le juger au bout de quelques minutes ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve comme ça pour une fille. Il avait déjà eu le tour une fois. Wendy elle s'appelait. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Complètement barge, parano. Matthew se rappelait la harceler tous les soirs au téléphone. Il avait aimé cette fille à s'en arracher les tripes et elle avait profité de lui jusqu'au bout. Une simple vengeance. Matthew avait frappé son frère à la sortie des cours alors elle avait décidé de le faire devenir fou. Elle avait presque réussit cette ordure. Wendy avait séduit Matthew comme aucune fille ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Faible après la mort d'un membre de sa famille il avait pratiquement accouru dans son piège. Il l'avait aimé de tout son être et elle avait fait en sorte de l'énerver à un point qu'il l'avait frappé. Une fois. Une seule fois. Et la police le menottait quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait été bien trop con sur ce point. Il était resté auprès d'elle au lieu de se barrer et de ne pas craquer comme il l'avait fait. Malgré sa haine envers Wendy, Matthew n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer son acte. Frapper une fille avait été le déclic chez le brun. Il avait compris quel être il pouvait devenir et il avait peur. Chaque jour, en cours il essayait de parler le moins possible, de rafler les murs pour ne pas déclencher une dispute ou une bagarre qui finirait mal. M. Shadows l'avait-on surnommé. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Comme si la force qui était en lui, le démon qui s'emparait de son corps parfois pouvait ressurgir à tout moment. Et comment cela pouvait-il se finir alors ? Il avait déjà frappé violement une fille. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse tuer quelqu'un un jour ? Mais il avait fait la connaissance de Jimmy et Brian. Ils l'avaient aidé à reprendre confiance en lui et à gérer cette force qui le submergeait parfois. Mais malgré toutes ces années à passer pour le mec le plus sûr de la bande. Celui qui a des tripes de fer et qui n'a peur de rien. Le soir Matthew a peur. Son corps se contracte et il remercie le ciel qu'il ne se soit rien passer de grave la journée finie.

Matthew grimaça en se souvenant de ce passager noir. Il replia ses jambes contre lui et écrasa sa cigarette par terre.

Et pourtant il avait senti son corps frémir quand Emmy l'avait provoqué. Ces vieux démons étaient revenus et il avait eu l'impression de voir Wendy à la place de la petite brune. Son regard hautain, le ton sarcastique avec lequel elle s'était adressée à lui. Toute cette force était revenue d'un coup et son poing aurait très bien pu partir facilement. Ses mains auraient pu prendre son cou si fin et plaquer ce corps si fragile contre le mur. Il aurait frappé Emmy. Il le savait et Jimmy aussi. Tout recommençait. La peur, la colère, la frustration. Tout remontait rapidement le long de l'œsophage de Matthew. Toute cette merde qui restait dans son sang. Cette créature sans cœur refaisait surface et donnait un gout âpre dans la bouche du grand brun. Sa tête tournait sous l'effet de la panique. Quel genre de personne était-il ? Un monstre. Un putain de psychopathe qui ne savait pas garder sa fureur pour lui. Dégouté et prit de violents spasmes Matthew se pencha sur le côté et vomit tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce corps, cette âme qu'il ne supportait plus. Il se forçait à faire sortir tout ce qu'il pouvait comme si c'était sa haine et ses maux qu'il recrachait. A quatre pattes sur le béton brulant du parking Matthew espérait presque mourir, disparaitre. Son corps tremblait et son estomac ne faisait que rejeter le peu de ce qu'il avait mangé le matin. Pris dans un combat contre lui-même le jeune homme ne remarqua pas le garçon qui l'observait depuis un moment. Mais c'est quand ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il se releva brusquement, de peur que ce soir quelqu'un qui connaisse. Mais en regardant de plus près Matthew constata qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Mince, blanc et le visage bien sculpté, le garçon regardait Matthew d'un air inquiet. Un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux d'un rouge pétant devant ses yeux gris. Son regard perçant fixait Matthew qui devait bien le dépasser de dix centimètres. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir qui moulait ses maigres jambes et d'un t-shirt assez rétro des Rolling Stones blanc avec les manches trois quart noires. Il était maigre, sans muscle et ne devait faire pas plus de un mètre soixante-sept. Le jeune garçon ouvrit alors ces fines lèvres et brisa le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre les deux.

« Tu as besoins d'aide ? Demanda-t-il à peine.

- T'es qui ? On se connait ? Répondit Matthew déconcerté. Pourquoi j'aurai besoins d'aide ?!

- Tu vomissais et tu tremblais alors je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être besoins d'aide, continua le plus petit avec calme.

- J'ai pas besoins de ta putain d'aide ok ! Et t'es qui bordel ?!

- Je m'appelle Gérard.

- J'ai pas besoins de toi, répéta simplement Matthew. Dégage. »

Gérard semblait penné. Comme s'il avait pu espérer que Matthew accepte avec un grand sourire son aide. Arrivé dans un lycée qu'il ne connaissait pas, Gérard s'était baladé un peu et était tombé sur Matthew. Il avait eu envie de refaire sa vie en venant ici, d'oublier le passé. Sa misérable vie effacée qu'était la sienne à Boston. Alors oui, il avait espéré pouvoir se faire un ami. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aider et qui deviendrait rapidement son ami. Mais Gérard était plein d'idées. Il pensait que tout été facile, malgré ce que la vie lui avait appris de ces soi-disant amis il espérait toujours trouver la bonne personne. Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Seulement il était tombé sur Matthew qui le regardait d'un air noir. Gérard bafouilla quelques excuses et partit rapidement du parking.

« Bizarre, murmura Matthew »

••

« Brian t'as vu Matthew ?! Il répond pas à mes textos. »

Jimmy s'était frayé un chemin et était rapidement arrivé vers Brian qui parlait guitare avec Zachary. Brian fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis censé savoir où il est ?

- Fais pas le con Brian, s'impatienta Jimmy.

- Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais vous n'êtes pas resté ensemble ?

- Non, il…

Jimmy lança un regard rapide vers Zachary avant de regarder de nouveau Brian.

- Il s'est énervé à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le couloir, tout à l'heure. Il était vraiment très énervé.

- Merde. Ecoute, je pense qu'il est allé se défouler et fumer une clope dans le parking. Il a dû gueuler sur deux, trois personnes, il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre et tout sera normal, rassura Brian.

- Je sais pas, il a mis son poing sans l'armoire quand même, s'inquiéta Jimmy. Il était bien remonté, tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie…

- Attendez ! Intervint Zachary. Ça veut dire quoi faire une connerie ?

- C'est bon Jimmy, c'est rien qu'une petite dispute, continua Brian sans faire attention au plus petit.

- Hé les mecs ! J'ai posé une question ! Cria Zachary pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha du couloir. Il va s'en prendre à Emmy ? Nan parce que moi je vais lui parler et elle recommencera plus hein, dit-il rapidement.

- On gère le truc Zachary, rassura Jimmy. Matthew est surement en train de se défouler tout seul, comme le dit Brian. C'est bon.

- Mais on n'est pas contre le fait que tu parles à ta sœur. Elle est mignonne et bien roulée mais si tu ne veux pas que Matt pète un câble il va falloir lui faire comprendre que les petites remarques du genre bien chiantes faut qu'elle arrête, renchérit Brian. »

Zachary acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit un petit sourire gêné. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à sa sœur.

_« Cafétéria. Midi. Toi et moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Elle répondit de suite :

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Les doigts de Zacky se déplacèrent rapidement sur les touches pour écrire son dernier message avant de suivre Brian et Jimmy pour rentrer en classe.

_« T'as encore foutu la merde. »_

Rien ne pouvait donc se passer normalement ?


End file.
